Catheters are medical tools that are used for cardiovascular, urological, gastrointestinal, neurovascular, and ophthalmic applications. Catheters may be inserted blood vessels, such as to provide access to the blood vessel to medical devices or tools. Catheters are typically flexible tubes that are inserted into a patient's body via an access port and advanced, over a guidewire, to a desired location inside the subject's body.